Application Ser. No. 521,245 filed Nov. 6, 1974, by Karl-Heinz Koch discloses aminoalkanol mixtures of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 each represent H and C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 alkyl with the provisos that the sum of the carbon atoms in both R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is 6 to 20, that only one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be H, and that the vicinal OH and NH.sub.2 substituents are distributed randomly (i.e., uniformly) over the chains.
The corrosion of iron-containing metals (particularly steel) by aqueous fluids is a major source of loss to industry. It has long been known that such corrosion can be inhibited by a variety of means, perhaps the simplest of which is the application to the metal of a hydrophobic material. Modern safety and ecological requirements make it very desirable that the hydrophobic material be substantially odorless and substantially harmless to the eyes and skin of humans. The amines of naturally occurring fat materials have been used for the purpose, but usually have a strong and unpleasant odor and are very irritating (and sometimes dangerously harmful) to the skin and eyes.